Hellsing's Knight of the Hazard
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Takato finds out that he is related to the Hellsing family.
1. Default Chapter

1Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Hellsing.

**HELLSING'S KNIGHT OF THE HAZARD**

**PART 1: DISCOVERY**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Integra Hellsing sat perfectly straight in her chair while she waited patiently for her nightly visitor. Integra frowned as she lit a cigarette. Alucard should have visited her by now. Annoying as the vampire was, he was usually punctual with his visits to her cell.

_'Perhaps tonight I shall have some peace from Alucard's pestering.' _Integra thought.

Her musings, however, were interrupted by the large shadow that was detaching itself from one of the cell's walls.

Grinning widely, the vampire known as Alucard bowed before his human master. Integra merely waited for Alucard to begin his report.

"A lovely evening tonight, Integra. You know if you would just accept my offer you could enjoy the freedom of the night. Instead of being caged inside this miserable cell." said Alucard.

"You already know my answer to that vampire. Now what of that project I sent you to investigate?" asked Integra.

"Yes. As you previously thought your uncle was indeed your last living relative. However after some checking I was able to uncover a peculiar incident that involved him and a young Japanese couple named Matsuki." answered Alucard.

Integra felt her interest pique at this bit of news.

"What sort of incident?" she asked.

"One that would have become very fruitful had Richard managed to become the head of the Hellsing family." Alucard said handing a manilla folder to Integra.

Alucard waited silently as Integra read the information that was contained in the folder. What was inside the folder had shocked and angered Alucard. The vampire could only imagine how his master would react. The thought of what Richard Hellsing had planned and done made Alucard glad the man was now dead.

Integra looked up from the report she had been reading, her face pale. Shakily Integra reached for her cigarette and took several puffs before putting it out.

"I take it that you have already read this?" asked Integra.

Alucard nodded. He had an idea of what it was that had Integra upset.

"It seems that I have a cousin that I didn't even know existed. Apparently my uncle wanted a heir rather desperately after he took over for my father." said Integra.

"There is a thorough report on the boy as well in there." said Alucard.

Nodding Integra flipped through several pages until she came to the report about her cousin's life in Japan. Her eyebrows rose up in surprise as she read about her cousin's involvement in the D-reaper incident in Shinjuku five years ago.

"It appears that my cousin has some experience in fighting against the odds. Does he know about me, or his bio-logical father?" asked Integra.

Alucard shook his head. "No. He is not even aware of the truth of his parentage."

Integra smiled. "Then perhaps it is time we introduced my dear cousin to his other family."

"So what are your orders my master?" Asked Alucard with a grin.

"Go to Japan and invite the Matsukis to come here for a family visit. I think that it is high time cousin Takato and I finally met." replied Integra with a smirk.

Alucard bowed at his master and left the cell in the same manner he had come. Integra let out a sigh. Now she would have to have Walter send the Matsukis a letter to let them know that an agent of Hellsing would be visiting them soon.

Several weeks later at the Matsuki bakery in Shinjuku, Japan...

Takato Matsuki let out a bored sigh as he stood behind the register of his family's bakery. Both his parents had gone out to make some deliveries, Takato had agreed to watch the shop for them figuring that he could make some extra money.

Unfortunately what had Takato bored at the moment was that there had not been a single customer so far that day. _'Man what I wouldn't give to have a little excitement happen today.' _Takato thought miserably.

Of course one should be careful about what one wishes. Especially if the person making the wish is none other than Takato Matsuki.

The sound of the bell over the bakery's front door caused Takato to look up with a start. His eyes widened in anxious hope that some one had decided to buy bread today. Takato quickly relaxed when he saw that it was just his parents returning from their delivery trip.

Mie Matsuki shifted through the mail she had brought in with them. Bills, bills, ads, letter from the Hellsing family, junkm-whataminute! Mie dropped the rest of the mail as she focused intently on the letter that had startled her.

There had been no mistake on her part. The envelope had indeed been sent from the Hellsing family. Only one member of that certain family knew where she and her husband lived. Mie felt a cold knot form in her stomach. This was the moment that Mie had been dreading ever since Takato had been born.

With trembling fingers Mie carefully ripped opened the envelope. Skimming through the letter Mie felt her dread grow. Her worst fear had come true. The Hellsing family knew about Takato and wanted them to bring him before the head of the family. In fact an agent of Hellsing was suppose to be arriving in the next few days to ensure that they cooperated. A cry of despair escaped her lips as Mie sank to the floor.

Takeshiro rushed to his wife's side when he heard cry out. Kneeling down next to her he asked what was wrong. Not answering, Mie thrust the letter into Takeshiro's hands. Reading the letter Takeshiro paled. He could understand why his wife had reacted the way she had.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" asked Takato.

Takato had watched both his parents react strangely to the letter his mother had opened. He wondered just what was in the letter to warrant such reactions.

"Takato... Takato I want you to go pack your suitcase." Mie said.

"Huh? How come? Are we going somewhere?" asked Takato.

"Don't ask questions Takato just go do what I tell you." Mie said sternly.

Gulping back anymore questions that he had Takato nodded and went upstairs to his room.

Outside the Matsuki bakery a lone figure watched the bakery intently...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Hellsing.

**HELLSING'S KNIGHT OF THE HAZARD**

**PART TWO: LOST FAMILY**

**BY Howling Wolf**

In the shadows of the alley by the Matsuki bakery Alucard grinned as he listened to he confusion and panic that Walter's letter had caused. Alucard planned to give the Matsukis a little time before making his appearance. He was about to leave when he noticed one of the windows above the bakery open.

Takato was confused by whatever it was that was going on with his parents. First their scared now they want him packing his suitcase. Something strange was going on here. Takato just wished he knew what. Deciding to pay a visit to Guilmon, Takato carefully snuck out of his room's window.

_'So the boy sneaks out for a stroll.'_ Alucard thought as he observed Takato. _'But a stroll to where I wonder?'_

Alucard silently followed Takato, curious as to where the young Hellsing was off to. To his surprise Takato stopped several times looking over his shoulder. Seeing nothing behind him Takato would shrug and continue on his way.

"Heh, heh. So he can sense my presence. Not a complete surprise. After all the boy is a Hellsing." Chuckled Alucard.

Takato felt the strange shiver run down his spine for what seemed to be the eighth time since sneaking out. Takato didn't bother to turn around. He knew that he wouldn't see anything behind him.

"What the heck is going on here?" muttered Takato.

Quickly making his way through the park to Guilmon's hut Takato bumped into a tall figure. Starting to stammer an apology Takato stopped as he got a good look at who he had walked into.

The stranger was dressed in turn of the century clothing. A red trench coat and matching fedora completed the outfit. The man looked down at Takato and grinned widely. Takato gulped in fear. Fangs, the stranger had fangs.

Alucard couldn't help but grin even more widely at Taakto's reaction to him. Enjoying the boy's fear for a moment longer the vampire finally offered his hand. Before Takato could take it a large red blur rammed into Alucard.

Guilmon had been waiting for Takato to visit him when he caught his tamer's scent. Seconds later Guilmon's eyes grew wild, there was something dangerous near Takato. Running out of his hut Guilmon growled as he saw the figure standing before his tamer.

Seeing Guilmon standing before the stranger and him, Takato blinked. Getting to his feet Takato reached for his d-arc and cards. He didn't know who the stranger was, but he was ready to back his partner up if a fight did start.

To say that Alucard was confused would be putting it mildly. Of course he had not fully read the report on Takato's life in Japan. If he had then Alucard would have known the worse thing he could have done was to appear threatening to Takato.

Uncertain just what the red dinosaur in front of him was Alucard pulled out his jackel. Pointing it at Guilmon, Alucard spoke calmly.

"Step away from the boy."

Guilmon blinked. Whatever this man was, it wasn't digimon or human. Determined to protect his tamer Guilmon stayed between the stranger and Takato. Takato himself was confused as to what was happening. 'Man what's going on? One minute this guys is scaring the pants off me. The next he's acting as though he's trying to protect me.'

With a grin Alucard started pulling the jackel's trigger. Seeing this Takato didn't hesitates.

"Digimodify! Hyper Speed activate!" Takato said slashing a card through his d-arc.

Guilmon's increased speed caught Alucard off guard as the dino used his tail to knock the gun from Alucard's hand.

Taking advantage Takato swiped another card to boost Guilmon's strength.

"Power Activate!"

Feeling his strength increase Guilmon launched the most powerful Pyro Sphere that he could. The attack threw Alucard back into a couple of trees.

Unaware of their son's current predictement Mie and Takeshiro were busy worrying over how to tell Takato that he wasn't actually a Matsuki. A subject that the two had hoped would never come up.

"Why did this have to happen to us now?" sobbed Mie.

Takeshiro held his wife as she cried. He too thought it was unfair for fate to treat their family this way. They could have lost Takato any time during the D-Reaper incident. Was this their fate then? Not to lose their son to a rogue computer program, but instead lose him to the true family that he had never known.

Alucard laughed as he got to his feet. The boy had passed the test with flying colors. There was no doubt that the boy was a Hellsing. Although the strange dragon creature was one that Alucard was unfamiliar with. Still the partnership the two shared was obvious even to him.

Dusting himself off the vampire grinned at the shocked Takato.

"Not bad boy. I think you'll do just fine." said Alucard.

"Huh? I'll be just fine for what?" asked Takato.

Alucard laughed. "You shall see soon enough."

Before Takato could ask any further questions Alucard vanished from sight. Guilmon sniffed the air bit could not find any trace of the stranger's scent.

"Takatomon are you all right?" asked Guilmon.

"Yeah I'm fine boy." Takato said still staring at where Alucard had been.

"Hey Takato!"

Takato turned to see Henry and Rika running up to him. Both of his friends had their d-arcs and cards out ready for action.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Takato.

"What's going on? Takato we just saw you and Guilmon attack a human being!" said Henry.

Rika snorted . "Henry that guy took a powered up Pyro Sphere and got up like it was nothing."

_'Great I didn't think that any one had noticed us.' _thought Takato.

"Who ever he was, he certainly wasn't human. Perhaps it was some new type of digimon?" Renamon asked as she appeared next to Rika.

Takato shook his head. "I don't know my d-arc didn't go off to any bio-merging. Who or whatever he was, I think he was folowing me earlier."

"Takato maybe it would be a good idea for you to head back home." suggested Henry.

Takato nodded. He still had to find out where his parents were sending him. As he started to walk back Takato noticed that Rika and Renamon were following him.

"How come you're following me Rika?" asked Takato.

"Hmph. I'm just making sure that you get home without getting attacked by another weirdo." snorted Rika.

London, England

Sir Integra's cell...

"Well Alucard?" inquired Integra impatiently.

Alucard's chuckle echoed through the phone.

"The boy has some interesting skills." admitted Alucard.

"Hmm. If I didn't know better I wopuld say that young Matsuki managed to surprise you." said Integra.

"A little perhaps Should I arrange for another test..."

Integra shook her head. "No. Make contact with the Matsukis. Inform them of who you work for. Oh and Alucard, make certain that they know they are invited with Takato."

"Of course, master." replied Alucard.

With out even seeing him Integra knew the vampire was grinning widely. There were times when she thought that Alucard enjoyed his game of taunts more than he should.

To Be Continued...


End file.
